Strenth
by Tater
Summary: Mother of twins, 22 Buffy left Sunnyhell with Riley after the gang ditched her. Now he's a drunk who beats her, can she leave and survive him, his work (a law firm!), and everything else?
1. Leaving the Beatings

Strenth  
  
AN: IMPORTANT!!!!:::  
  
Okay, This story, and other stories of mine are supposed to be sorta not understandable for a little bit. Buffy is out of character because of things dealing with her children.  
  
  
By: Tater  
Title: Strength (Should it be something else like 'I survived for you' or 'Survial'?  
Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13 or R  
Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell. Not really, but life is horrible. Riley's a jerk. Yes I know it starts out bad. Infact, I'm not sure I should continue ot let it hang like that. What do you think?   
AN: Please R&R. I will try to update it atleast every two weeks, sooner if possible, I'm in a play, live with my dad and am grounded from the computer over there, and am falling behind in school, so bear with me.  
  
"Riley, please." Buffy begged "Please, not infront of Lily and Liam."  
  
"Bitch!" He shouted, then struck her, making her fall to the ground.  
  
She was already in tears, now she was in sobs.  
  
"Riley, please, your drunk..."  
  
"Get up." He said angrily, looking down at her.  
  
She stayed on the floor.  
  
"Get up you slut!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, throwing her against the wall.  
  
"Mommy!" Two little voices called.  
  
"Liam, take your sister... go to your room and watch cartoons, turn the TV up as loud as you can. We're only playing... go on, everything is alright."  
  
Liam took his twin sisters hand in his and lead her to their room.  
  
Riley pressed himself against her.  
  
"You really think you can leave me? Slut.. thats all you are or ever were. A slut."  
  
He ripped her shirt, leaving some of it hanging off her, exposing her bra, then he ripped the buttons on her pants.  
  
"Riley! Please not again!" She cried out.  
  
What had gone so wrong in her life? Oh, now she remembered everything went down hill after he left, then after their day, after the twins, life really went to hell.  
  
Buffy pushed him off of her, and kicked him in a sensitive area.  
  
Riley recovered then punched her in the mouth.  
  
"You bitch! When will you learn, your strong, but I'm stronger!"  
  
"Only because of those drugs!" She yelled back at him.  
  
Riley picked up his Whiskey bottle and began to drink from it.   
  
"Your not worth it. Whore! Don't even know the father of those damn children are!"   
  
With that he turned around, and left the apartment.  
  
Buffy ran into the bathroom, cleaned herself up, and changed her clothes. Even though she didn't bruise easily, Riley was able to hit her hard enough to leave marks.  
  
After she had covered most of the marks enough to say she was attacked by a vampire, she walked into her childrens room.  
  
"Mommy!" They both called running into her arms.  
  
"See I told you, everything is fine, Mommy was only playing with Riley. Now come on help me pack your bags."  
  
"Okay." Liam said as best as a four year could.  
  
While Buffy packed she began to think of what to do. She was finally leaving him. Leaving the beatings and the law firm Riley worked for. However, she had no where to go. No one to turn to.  
  
"Come on Lily." Buffy said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait Mommy! I need Mr. Gordo." Lily went to the couch and got the stuffed pig.  
  
"Otay, let muv!" Lily said marching out of the apartments.  
  
It was dark outside, and Buffy looked around carefully. Living in Sunnydale, it was different, yeah there were demons and vampires, but it got worse in LA, she was more likely to be attacked in her home city.  
  
Buffy put the kids in her jeep, then began to drive. Where she didn't know. She had no money, and no friends in the world. But right now it didn't matter. As long as she had her children, and was getting away from Riley and the firm everything would be alright. Atleast for a few short minutes.....  
  
AN: Want more? If so Read and Review. I have another story called Together Again, its an IWRY story, ten chapters and not even close to finishing. Please read that one and review too. I take good or bad reviews, please tell me what you think on both stories. 


	2. A Reuion of Common Foe's

Chapter 2:  
By: Tater  
Title: Strength (Should it be something else like 'I survived for you' or 'Survial'?  
Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13 or R  
Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA and in hell. Not really, but life is horrible. Riley's a jerk. Yes I know it starts out bad. Infact, I'm not sure I should continue ot let it hang like that. What do you think?   
AN: Please R&R. I will try to update it atleast every two weeks, sooner if possible, I'm in a play, live with my dad and am grounded from the computer over there, and am falling behind in school, so bear with me.  
  
  
"Angel, man it's been real slow lately. Come on, let Anne and I head home, let Cordy and Doyle leave, as well as Faith. We all deserve a break." Gunn said.  
  
"Gunn, no. Somethings coming, it never gets this quite around here you know that. Leave and you lose your job."  
  
"Damn man, I'd think since you were seeing someone you'd losen up, guess Kate ain't too good, eh?" Gunn said laughing, he didn't like her too much, infact no one really did.  
  
"Gunn that's our life, not yours. We haven't been together long enough to know anything yet."  
  
"No," said Cordeila walking into the room "but you still think about her."  
  
"Her?" Faith asked following.  
  
"Buffy, Faith, he still thinks about her."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Oh come on, everytime we get a lead on where she might be, you rush over there and brood when you get back because she wasn't there. Personally, I think Giles, and Willow are hiding something about why she left. I mean, Buffy wouldn't just leave."  
  
"Doubtful Cordeila. Buffy's moved on with her life, as have I... sort of, her life is probably the best it has ever been. Sunnydale has been well without her, maybe she left becasuse there were too many memories, and she couldn't move on; maybe it was for the best."  
  
"Like you thought it was the best and left her alone to face the darkness, and the creatures of the night to get rid of your pain?" Cordeila left him with that in his head.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy drove on into the night. She didn't know where to go. Had no one to help her. Willow, Giles, and Xander had all ditched her after they found out she was pregnant, and her mom threw her out because she wouldn't abort them. Buffy wandered about Spike. Was he dust? No, too smart for that. Was he still in Sunnyhell? Nah, they would have tried to kill him. Maybe we was bad again, finally got the chip out... or was he with....  
  
"Mommy?" Lily asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"I have to pee."  
  
"Okay let me find a place to stop, it'll be a few minutes, think you could hold it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good."   
  
Buffy smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Liam, what about you, do you need anything."  
  
"Nope. I don't need nothing."  
  
Buffy again smiled.  
  
By now, this late at night, there weren't many cars on the road; and there weren't many buildings open either. Buffy was about to stop at a gas station when she saw a black car behind her that look like it belonged to the firm. She continued driving, and realized it was following her. She sped up, as did the car behind her, and at an intersection three other cars pulled up behind her. A little ways up Buffy saw a building that looked like a hotel, it's lights were on, and cars were there.  
  
*Please let it be safe.*  
  
She went faster and pulled up to the hotel honking her horn.  
  
"Lily, Liam unbuckle and leave your things here we'll get them in the morning. Hurry, we haven't go any time."  
  
She quickly got them out of the car as the others were pulling up and getting out.  
  
Buffy ran with her children, as some of the firms men chased her. She pulled open the doors and saw a man that she knew too well, he, his men, and vampires.  
************************  
  
While Buffy was driving to this place, here's what happened at Angel's:  
  
Spike walked in. "Hey, I got the food. Blood for me, Chinesse and blood for Angel, chicken and rice for Cordiela, rice for Faith, Doyle you never said what you wanted, and Gunn a slushie with a steak sub." He said unloading everything.  
  
Faith walked up to him, "Thanks baby." then she kissed him.  
  
Not even three minutes later a man walked in.  
  
"Kyle," Angel said irrated, "what do you want?"  
  
"Want what myself, my boys, and Wolfman N Hart want; to be rid of you."  
  
"Awe, sweet, they brought these amtures to get rid of me." Angel said sarcasticly to the group.  
  
"We have a propostion for you."  
  
"What, you give me something and I let you destory the world?"  
  
" I wouldn't joke Angel. I've heard you've been wanting this information."  
  
"What information?"  
  
"About the other slayer. You know the blonde one, the one who you fell in love with?"  
  
***************************  
  
Everyone turned to see Buffy standing there holding two children.  
  
"Damn it Kyle. Are you everywhere I go. God!"  
  
"Buffy, what the hell are you doing here?" Kyle and Spike both said.  
  
"Sp-Spike?"  
  
Angel, Spike, and the group all moved so that she could see them.  
  
"No, no, no. Kyle you told me if I coroperated you'd leave them out of this."  
  
"Well, you haven't. Again, I will only asked once, What the hell are you doing here?" Kyle turned to one of his men, "I thought Riley has everything under control? Your being held responsible."  
  
"Kyle, didn't hear? You only mess with a slayer and her children so many times before she gets pissed. Besides, it's a new trend, women, ya know the one where we're sticking up for ourselves."  
  
He stood there, dumbfounded. Now his plan for Angel wouldn't work, what would he do?  
  
Angel chuckled slightly, "Well Kyle, looks like your plan to give me information about Buffy isn't going t work, seeing as how she's right there, and you can't do a damn thing to her now."  
  
Kyle laughed in return. "Better make sure she agrees to that, because remember there are children involved."  
  
He turned to his men. "Get the children."  
  
They began to walk to them.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy said "Kyle, come on you need me for the kids, and the prophecies. I coroperated with you... you said I could leave if Riley didn't stop beating me, he hasn't come on. Leave the children out of this. I'm sure me and you could work something out."  
  
"Buffy, don't you get it?" Kyle said, as his men still advanced, "Good can't exist without evil, but evil can without good. Evil will win in the end. Besides you've had your chances to work deals with me, maybe had to told us who their daddy was we would be here today."  
  
Angel was up behind Kyle and said "No, I don't think she does." Then punched him, sending him to the ground.   
  
Kyle's men, now pissed, advanced faster towrds Buffy and her children. And it didn't help Lilah, her men, and 10 other vampires came in behind Buffy.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, finally the second part is here. Sorry it took so long, but I got grounded from the computer. Sorry it's short too, but I'm working on it. Part three should be out later tonight, if not later tomorrow. I know I spelled the title wrong, and I'll fix that sometime soon. Please R/R this part. I have another story too. It's Together Again... a B/A fic after the Forgotten Day. Please R/R that one too.  
Thnx- Tater 


	3. Fighting Together Again

Chapter 3  
  
By: Tater  
Title: Strength (Should it be something else like 'I survived for you' or 'Survial'?  
Disclaimer: I own Lily and Liam. And I guess the idea, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13 or R  
Summery: Buffy is 22, in LA w/ kids and in hell. Not really, but life is horrible. Riley's a drunken jerk. Yes I know it starts out bad. Infact, I'm not sure I should continue or let it hang like that. What do you think?   
AN: Please R&R. I will try to update it atleast every two weeks, sooner if possible, I'm in a play, live with my dad and am grounded from the computer over there, and am falling behind in school, so bear with me.  
  
  
Buffy looked around. They were pretty much surrounded.  
"Angel. We've got to get my children outta here." She said worridly."These people want them, please you've got to help me, I'll explain later."  
Angel looked into Buffy eyes, then yelled, "Cordiela, Anne, and Gunn take the children, we'll come get you."  
They ran up picking up the children who weren't happy to leave their mothers side.  
"Mommy!" They both yelled.  
"It's okay sweets, go with them, they are the good guys."  
"How can we find them?" Buffy asked hurridly.  
"They know where to go. But right now to get them out we need a distaction."  
Buffy looked to the front intrance where Lilah stood.  
"You got a distraction." Buffy said. Then she pulled a knife from her boot, and ran to Lilah. Buffy pulled her by her hair, spun her around, and put a knife to her throat.  
"You let them out of here, or else the only person who knows the combination to get to the scrolls is dead."  
Kyle stood up, and looked to the vampires who had stopped.  
"Let them go." He said. "Buffy is just crazy enough to kill."  
Gunn, Anne, and Cordy got out safely with the twins. Thats when Buffy's anger really hit the cieling fan.  
"Kyle, you get you men off my ass, and you leave Angel alone."  
"Buffy, Buffy. Come on I've been working with you for years, you know it won't end in your way."  
"You'll never get my children, and now their safe. Besides Kyle, you've always been a sensible man. You like a good fight, but not without scarring the shit outta your enemies first." Buffy pulled the knife closer to Lilah's neck.  
"Kyle.." Lilah said.  
Two vampires tired to sneek attack Buffy from behind. Buffy pushed Lilah to the ground and turned just as they were about to hit and sliced right through the two vamps neck. Their ashes crumbled to the ground.  
"Get them!" Kyle yelled  
"Why do you have to make things hard?" Buffy asked, as she ran to the center of the room with Angel, Doyle, Faith, and Spike.  
Doyle fought well. In the four years he'd spent with Angel he'd grown strong. Spike, and Faith too had grown strong. And it was obvious Angel had grown strong. He and Buffy were taking out more vampires that any of them. Buffy wondered how Anne had come to be with them, and who Gunn was, she also wondered how Cordy was, but hoped she didn't stick around to find out.  
Within five minutes each and every one of the vampires were taken out. They only ones left were Kyle, Lilah and their men.  
Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Now Kyle, why'd you have to make it so damn hard? All you had to do was promise to leave Angel alone, and let my children and I walk safely out of here and none of this would have happened."  
"We'll be in touch Angel." Kyle said starting to leave. "Buffy, don't leave town. You know we'll find you, and I doubt Riley would be happy if you left him again, remember what happened last time."  
With that they walked out the door.  
Spike walked up to Buffy. "I take it your friends with them?"  
"Oh yeah. Four long years and running." Buffy turned to Angel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."  
"They were here before you showed up." He said coldly.  
"Yeah, but I brought extras." There was an award silence, then Buffy said. "So how about we go get my kids?"  
Angel nodded and got his cell phone.  
"Cor..."  
"Yeah.. its Angel."  
"It's okay."  
"No not here, yours."  
"Alright, see you soon."  
"Bye."  
"They comin' here?" Faith asked.  
"No, I don't want the five of them walking around the streets at this hour."  
"Me neither." Buffy said.  
"We can take my car. Come on." Angel said.  
"We have to go?" Spike asked.  
"Yes. I don't want you guys here alone, they could come back."  
They walked outside, Buffy's car was gone, but their stuff was on the sidewalk.  
"Damn it!" Buffy exclaimed. "I have my freakin' money!"  
"How much did you lose?" Faith asked.  
"A hundred dollars."  
"Well, that's not too bad." Doyle popped in.  
Buffy looked at Faith.  
"That's all we have until I can fully get away from that damned firm."  
"A hundred dollars barely gets you a hotel and food for one person, but for three?"  
"We wouldn't stay in a hotel. The car was roomie..." Buffy sighed, "It doesn't matter, atleast finally I can get some work. Can I put this stuff in the trunk?" Buffy asked looking at Angel, but avoiding his eyes.  
"Do whatever you want."  
"Thanks." She sounded sad, and thats when Angel, Spike, Doyle, and Faith noticed The bruises that covered Buffy.   
"What happen?"Doyle asked.  
Buffy looked confused.  
"You've been beaten."  
"Oh, these, umm... no just.. I .. eh.. Slaying."  
No one believed it, but they let it go.  
"Angel, we're taking my car, alright man?" Spike said talking about him and Faith.  
Angel nodded.  
Doyle got the front seat, and Buffy took the back while Angel drove.  
This was going to be a long night. 


End file.
